bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SodaCat/Besties
as i always do, new character, followed by introduction one shot meet chris she is a kardashian jk lol It's 8 AM when her alarm clock rings, and Christine's sleeping mask is promptly removed the second after her alarm is shut off. Christy Martin waits patiently by her bedside, though by now she's been deemed 'Martin', because her name is too similar to Christine's. Personally, Christine would rather be called 'Chris' than 'Christi', as Mandy spells it, but Mandy wanted to make sure that Chr--Martin didn't come running when Mandy was trying to call her BFF. By now, Christine knows better than to thank Chri--Martin for anything, the first time she had Mandy had given her a look no less weirded out than if Chris had just grown a second head. Instead, she pulls her long legs out from under her pink comforter and makes her way to the bathroom, knowing that Christy follows behind her with her toiletries, and that she'd already pulled a steaming hot bath for Christine in the second best shower stall. The best, of course, was reserved for Mandy. "Morning," said girl greets as the two make their way to the bathroom, trusted servants Christy & Angie Ng following behind carrying their things. Christine flashes her a winning smile--just how Mandy had taught her to do during her BFF inaguration--before they dash into their showers to undress and freshen up for the day ahead of them. The other students always stare when Christine and Mandy walk by, and this morning is no different from any other. Neither of them has to touch the door handle--some misfortunate loser will always open the door for them. This morning, it's that lame middle schooler, Isaac or something. Well, Christine knows his name is Ivan, but Mandy told her that she shouldn't remember people's names who weren't important. The girls take their seats at their lunch table--the best one by the windows--and their morning fruit cups are placed in front of them before Christy and Angie are dismissed. "Hey babe," Ted Thompson's lips are pressed against Mandy's within a second, a tradition for them. Christine's known about Mandy and Ted ever since she first joined the cheer squad and both herself and Mandy were just freshmen, and to say they'd stayed the same was an understatement. They sucked each other's faces off back then, and three years later they continued trying to see who could swallow the other first. Of course, back then, it was a different girl sitting in the seat reserved for Mandy's BFF. Not that Mandy had as much power back as a freshman, being as she wasn't captain yet, but she was still feared back then, too. "Mornin', sweetheart," Jesse Tyler smirked as he sat a couple seats down and across from her, giving her a quick wink. Christine smiled awkwardly, looking away. Jesse was handsome, sweet, and polite, but she knew what happened when girls fell for him. She'd seen Christy upset about his messing around with other girls too often, and they weren't even dating. Instead she found herself looking into the baby blue eyes of Ted Thompson. "You're looking pretty good, Chris," he winked to her, eyes sliding up and down Christine's body. She nodded, the awkward smile deepening, discomfort growing and being reinforced by fear. She didn't even have to look to know Mandy was staring at her, and the sudden silence that laid itself on the mostly-filled Jocks table confirmed it. Several beats passed before Mandy spoke. "Christi, I think we should maybe start skipping the fruit cups," she said, voice overly sweetened, before loudly whispering, "you're getting a little heftier." Christine felt her face burn at that, but she nodded silently. She knew better than to insult Mandy back, but still, the thought that her supposed best friend was insulting her hurt. Ted chuckled, amused by his girlfriend's belittlement, before turning back to a conversation with Damon and Bo. It seemed as if all the jocks let out the breath they'd been holding. Category:Blog posts